New Hope for the future
by Emperor XANA
Summary: Willam rules the world ulric from the past to save the world but happens when he meets himslef in a place that he thought he would not end up
1. Chapter 1

New Hope for the Future

Welcome readers Iam Emperor XANA welcome to new hop for the future part the sequel to computerize hypnotism

March 13, 2014

International army base Hanoi Vietnam

3:00 am

**A person appears at a and scans the area and opens a large door and deactivates the security system **

**The person goes through the door and sees a chip she breaks the shield she is about to grab the chip the lights go on and she escape **

**This person is revealed to be yum****i****ishiyama****wearing an**** all black jump suit **

**"****Interesting trap to bad**** it was ineffective" ****she said but two orange rings came and locked her up **

**"Actually this is the trap" odd said (now I know what you're thinking well stop it and pay attention to the story) **

**Yumi gave him a smug look and said "odd dela robia I wish your clone was here at least ****he was nice" **

**"Ha that insignificant piece of digital dust was nothing now if you excuse me I have to report to King William" he said (I know I had different names for him but king was the best) **

**Odd walked up to the computer and said "central contact the King William" **

**William appeared and knelt down on one knee ****"Rise my apprentice" he told him **

**"Your majesty we have captured yumi trying to steal the most advance robotics chip your scientists made" odd told his master **

**"Good send her to me she will make a most excellent barging chip" he said **

**END OF LINE appeared on the screen terminating the conversation **

**At William palace in the sky one of his robots told him that the troops are ready **

**Soon a huge worm hole open in the sky and thousands of jet troops entered the sky**** over the hanger that leads to isle del fino they captured the hanger and princess peach plane the ground troops who arrived by transport landed on del fino the troopers captured the plaza with no Resistance **

**The rest of the island was captured immediately the island shine sprites were taken back to the castle in the sky for William to see his plundered prizes**

**"Ah yes these shine sprites will make for a shine source of energy" he said **

**The world was under control of King William Dunbar a clone who started out as a distraction was now supreme ruler of the earth and soon other worlds**

**The darkness now falls it is 1:00 pm and William was going to take a nap the world was his but soon the ****future would have a hero that will end his tyrannical regime **

**That is the end Hope you like it I need at least three reviews for this story or else no second chapter I MEAN IT. **


	2. the knowldge of the future

**OK sorry about taken this long but I have watching a YouTube series called super Mario sunshine chronicles well on with the story.**

**At the factory years before William's takeover**** Jeremie was developing**** a new program to improve the virtual ship until ****XANA in**** flesh in blood appeared in the factory **

**"Lyoko warriors I need your ****help" XANA asks **

**"We will not help you your not that dumb" ****Jeremie**** said **

**XANA let out a sigh and said "well I wish I didn't have to do this" **

**XANA put on a golden ring he aimed the ring ant the wall it blast of the wall and it hit Ulrich appearing like it killed him **

**"What did you do to him" yumi yelled **

**"I sent him to the future he will come back until he**** completes the mission" XANA tol****d her **

**XANA left he had to return the ring to sauron he told them he wanted to conquer middle-earth or something. **

**In 2014 Ulrich ****appeared in the destroyed factory he walked outside looking at the ruins of kadic academy until the police came **

**"****Attention**** citizen put your hands**** in the air and drop your weapons repeat hands up and drop your weapons" (Ulrich was in lyoko when he got blasted) **

**Then a mysterious**** person comes along and attacks the police killing them all ****then the person said "well well ****well**** its you Ulrich**** stern"**

**Ulrich was surprise to see Franz hopper "Franz how did you survive"**** he asked **

**Hopper glares at him and says "I will tell you everything later lets go" **

**Going through the sewers to a new base they now see a metallic door Franz hopper tells the person a password and they went in "welcome to resistance HQ" Franz announced **

**Computers an Amory and many other ****things****needed to fight an evil tyrant. **

**Ulrich was amazed "wow but who is in control" he asked Franz gave a sigh and said "The clone of William Dunbar" Ulrich was shocked **

**He continued "you my friend are in a robotic body when you tried to stop him from taking over the world" "would you like to meet ****your self****" he asked **

**At the new Forbidden City William planed his next invasion to invade the lylat system from star fox **

**"The lylat system I will personally be leading this invasion" he told himself **

**Williams space fighters attack sauria the planet was conquered with ease and tricky was killed William**** looked at the planet and said**** "this primitive planet of dinosaurs was too easy****" **

**Back at the base Ulrich meet robotic Ulrich **

**"Hello Iam Ulrich Stern**** from the past" he said **

**He ****turned**** around and said "Iam also Ulrich stern**** mostly robotic" **

**Ulrich has robotic exosuit that was made from down imperial fighters from the star wars invasion.**

**Ulrich decides to leave but the robo-Ulrich tells him to stay so he could tell him about his past.**

**He starts by saying "well it all started"**

**HA ****HA****HA****HA**** I cut him and now you will have to wait for the next chapter to hear the past. Reviews Please **


	3. The Dark Future and Past Of Ulrich Stern

Sorry for the delay but here is the story

**Sorry for the delay but here is the story **

**Chapter 3 of New Hope for the Future**

**The future Ulrich started by saying **

"**After William took over the world yumi and I were taken by Franz Hopper his under ground base Hoper made.**

**Our medical condition was fatal so hopper made her a virtual body for her.**

**So her DNA was extracted along with her brain and was broken up and downloaded in to virtual body she was alive again". **

"**Whoa so yumi is now a virtual human being" he asked **

"**Affirmative" he responded **

**Ulrich was still curios he asked "what happen to you then" **

**He said "me well my DNA was too unstable so I was downloaded into a computer a decade passed I thought I would never get out of there until**

**That day.**

**On that day my mind was taken out of the computer and put into the robot but I wasn't human I was a machine.**

**I was cast into depression because of this yumi was human the only thing non human about her that she could pass trough solid objects but me I wasn't human". **

**Ulrich stood in shock after hearing this momentous tale **

"**That it's Ulrich that's what you need to know" he said **

**Ulrich asked "wait so William took over the world, I am a machine, yumi is virtual, but what happen to the others"? **

"**Jeremy and Aelita are dead and odd is under William's control" the future Ulrich said **

"**No" a shocked Ulrich said**

"**Iam afraid that's the truth" the future one said**

"**We need to invade William's Palace and take him down" he said**

"**We can't do that we can get trough the first and second lines of defense but we can't get to the upper levels" he told him **

"**Why not" Ulrich asked harshly **

"**Because we can't get pass the sound barrier the thing blocking our way to the upper levels" he said **

"**Sure we can do that but we go upstairs its get louder it and the sound will get through the plug and covered ears killing you instantly" the future one said **

**Ulrich pondered and said "give me time I will think of something.**

**Well that's it next chapter the conquest of the lylat system **

**Oh the sound barrier idea is mine and mine alone if you wish to use it ask me first and I will consider it but you have to tell me the name of your story and give me a summary of your plot. **


	4. Conquest of the Lylat System

Chapter 4: New Hope for the Future

**Chapter 4: New Hope for the Future**

**In The Lylat System King William's forces continuing the quest to rule the lylat system**

"**Ha that planet called Corniera is weak its Defense fleet is a disgrace to its look" William said**

**Odd came in and told its leader "you're Highness we have captured the planet's leader" **

**General Peppy leader of the Corniera military was captured by William's troops **

"**You will never get away with this" Peppy said **

"**In your dreams Peppy because I rule this system" William Responded **

**Then an alarm went off indicating an vessel approaching **

**William approached the bridge and saw a white ship **

"**Attention ship identify yourself" William Ordered the ship **

**It was the great fox heading for the fleet **

"**This is the Star Fox team handover General Peppy immediately" said Fox Mcloud **

**William was angered by these interlopers **

**Peppy smiled and said "well ready to give up King William" **

**William snickered and said "I still have my ace in the hole Odd activate the Skull beam"**

**The Imperial ship (which is William's command ship) started to grow bright red.**

**The Ship fired a small beam of light at the great fox and all systems shut down making the ship inoperable **

"**Ha Ha Ha now since there shut down All ships open fire on the great fox" He Ordered**

**The Great Fox was destroyed by William's Fleet and the Star Fox team was killed **

"**Yes victory is ours troops now we go home to celebrate" He told them **

**Peppy then gave William a glare **

**William said "Odd over here now" **

**Odd rushed over and said "yes my liege" **

"**Take this rabbit to the brig" William ordered**

**William now ruled the lylat system and returned to earth to have a great dinner party to celebrate **

**But the resistance was preparing to take him down on earth **

**Well that's the end of chapter now some reviews please **


	5. Williams New Powers

NEW Hope for the Future

**NEW Hope for the Future **

**Chapter 5 **

**At Resistance Headquarters Ulrich had figured out a plan **

"**Hey Franz I've got an idea to help takedown William" Ulrich said **

"**Well what is it Past Ulrich?" Franz asked **

**Ulrich started by saying "well we send an email to William about a powerful new weapon once he comes to the factory we will out outnumber him and captured him" **

**Franz Hopper smiled and said "yes it's perfect during the introducing of a new weapon William doesn't bring his guards" **

**Meanwhile in a secret lab of William's Empire a scientist was preparing a formula for something **

**But something awoke **

"**Where am I you human" the voice said **

**The professor turned and saw an eye **

"**Who are you" he said **

**The Eye looked at him and said **

"**Iam XANA former King of Lyoko and you're a professor that create things for William a former teacher" **

**The professor decide to make a deal "I have an idea XANA if I build you a new body will take down William" he asked **

**XANA though about and said "yes I will" **

**XANA was just planning to use him to get revenge on William for betraying him. **

**At The Factory (the old headquarters of the lyoko warriors) William is waiting for his weapon but he was surrounded by Resistance soldiers **

"**Alright William your coming with us" Future Ulrich said **

**William just laugh in his face **

"**You Fools Iam King William ruler of earth and other systems and I knew I would bring the rebels out of hiding now I am leaving" William said **

**Past Ulrich blocked his way out "you're not going any where William" **

**William said "never though I'd thought I would use this CHAOS CONTROL" **

**The soldiers were blown away and William walked back to his limousine but Ulrich wouldn't let him through **

**William turning intangible made all of Ulrich's attack useless **

"**Fool Iam Boo William you can't touch me" He said**

**When Ulrich got tired William transformed into invincible William and punched Ulrich right into the sky William left the factory. **

**Back at resistance headquarters they had to think of another way to get rid of William because Ulrich could not get home until William had fallen **

"**Great now Ulrich will never get home and the Universe will still be oppressed" Franz said **

**Ulrich started to think "we someone on the inside" Ulrich said **

"**you need some help" a female voice said **

**Future Ulrich looked at the light **

"**No way its"**

**Who is this person that will help will Ulrich get home and how did the William clone get these powers stay tuned for part 6 **


	6. Ulrichs Training

NEW HOPE FOR THE FUTURE

At resistance HQ a mysterious person entered the building it was none other than yum ishiamai

"Well hello glad to see me boys" yumi said

"Yumi where were you all this time" Franz asked

Yumi said "escaping from the evil odd for the 12th time"

Yumi walked over and saw the two Ulrichs and asked to see the past Ulrich in her room.

Ulrich went into the room and yumi hugged him

"it is so great for you to be human again" yumi said

Ulrich said "well great"

Yumi got a chest out an opened it showing some items

"Ulrich I am going to train you in using these items so you can defeat William with my help you will be victorious" yumi told him

Ulrich smiled I got ready for training


	7. The Attack On The Base

Chapther 7: New Hope for the Future

**Chapther 7: New Hope for the Future **

**FYI: I am listening to code lyoko right now on cartoon network video right now said for no reason **

**At William's palace in the Iron Forbidden City William was in the great hall planning the dinner. **

"**William all right you slaves I want these's plates spotless this dinner has to go without a hitch" William ordered**

"**Yes my Dark and Destructive leader" a servent said **

**William went out side and got into his brown jeep with other jeeps and an two tank divisions **

"**Troops its time to finally eliminate those medaling rebels they had it too good for to long" William told his troops **

**But then two people tried to escape but were blasted to the ground William walked up to them and ordered them to be taken back to their cells. **

**At Resistance Headquarters Franz armed his troops to storm William's Palace **

"**Well me with your training we will finally take out William" Future Ulrich said **

**Franz walked over to them and said "Don't celebrate yet you two William always has a trick up his sleeves now & then" **

**Outside the base William's Forces surrounded the base **

"**Ha those idiots will not be excepting this Robo Troopa Pack Attack" William ordered **

"**Yes my liege" a trooper said **

**Then the resistance headquarters started to rumble **

**William tanks bombarded the building relentlessly **

**Then his jeeps drove around the building like Native Americans circling a wagon train. **

**William then jumped into the building and started chaos control allowing his troops to effetely kill his enemies **

"**It's over Franz I win" he told him **

**William jumps behind him and snaps his neck killing Franz **

"**William your going down you reign of terror, your oppressive ways and your tyrant like attitude have hurt innocent lives and now I will kill you" Ulrich says **

"**Ha Ha Ha you fool have you forgotten than my powers are greatly advanced I will crush you like the fly you are" William says **

**But Ulrich turned into fire Ulrich and was in fighting position **

"**Ulrich you will have to fight my secret weapons before facing me come to me my warriors" William ordered **

**Two people appeared to fight him but then just before that blue lighting appeared and blasted and a familiar voice called out **

"**Ulrich get out of here now we will handle these two" the voice said **

**Ulrich left and chased after William his troops had left but before he could go his future self was dying **

"**Ulrich stern of the past you must stop William just like how we stopped XANA in the past" he said **

"**Don't worry I will avenge myself" Ulrich said **

**The future Ulrich stopped him and said "No don't just avenge me avenge the world and the places William has conquered and destroyed"**

**Ulrich left to stop William and saved the world and universe **

**Well this was a great chapter but who was the Voice and will Ulrich get trough William's Palace and what will come of XANA find this out and more on Chapther 7 dun –dun-dun **


	8. The Final Battle Part 1

** New Hope Chapter 8 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Code lyoko characters **

**Ulrich Traveled to William's Palace he turned into Boo Ulrich and walked trough the back door to the kitchen knocking out the staff he prepared to enter the grand hall **

**William then tapped the glass calling every to attention "Attention every one Lets Make a toast" William said everyone lifted up their glasses "A toast to the Rich Let us continue to give them money and oppress the poor" he said **

"**You tyrannical rule is over William" someone yelled **

**William looked and asked "Who said that?" **

**Ulrich transformed into fire Ulrich creating large flaming scaring the crowd away and the room was empty**

"**Fine Ulrich if it's a fight you want it's a fight you will get" William said He soon transformed into Fire William and the battle commenced **

**The swords clashed as flames engulfed the great hall Ulrich shot fire out of his sword William jumped under the table "Hey William come out come out wherever you are" Ulrich said mocking him **

**William jumped out under the table and shot fire out of his sword giving Ulrich a scar "Hey William come out and play" Ulrich said **

**William launched another sneak attack but failed to hit him "I've underestimate you skill with items but Iam still the better swordsmen" William Boasted **

**Ulrich blasted heat straight out of his eyes giving William a scar the battleground still had flames around them each swordsmen still shot flames out of their swords **

**Ulrich dropped his swords and said "this is tiring I say we should finish the old-fashion way" Ulrich said **

**William respond "agreed a sword to sword battle no items or magic" **

**William used his dark magic and were both sent to a world of absolute darkness "We will fight here Ulrich and we will see who the better swordsmen is" William said **

"**William if I win you must leave earth and never come back but if you win I must return to my own time" Ulrich told him **

**William then drew his sword and Ulrich drew his katanas **

**Will Ulrich free the world or will Ulrich go home that is it The Final battle is about to began next chapter I know it's a suspenseful cliffhanger but you will just have to wait **


	9. The Final Battle part 2

New Hope for the Future: Final Chapter

Disclaimer: You Know I don't Own Code Lyoko

At the strange battlefield of Darkness the two swordsmen were preparing to fight to the finish

"Prepare for your Doom Stern" William said

Ulrich kept his glare and said nothing

They both drew their respect swords and charged at each other but then XANA arrive

"I am back with a vengeance" XANA said

They were both shocked but XANA preparing his Particle cannon

"Ulrich your Mission is complete you will now return home" He told him

The light shined but then it disappeared knowing that it couldn't send it home just yet

"XANA I can'tg go you sent me on a mission and I have to finish it" Ulrich said

XANA then left and watch from above while the two swords men clashed Ulrichs skills were the only advantage over Williams sword but William flung his sword knocking him to the ground

William prepared to strike but was kicked and thrown off balance Ulrich then kick Williams sword out of his hand and then Knocked him down

"So Ulrich you want to fight dirty do you then you better be prepared to go all the way" William said he grabbed his sword and made a strike right at his side wounding him

"I won't go down without a fight" Ulrich proclaimed he then ignore his wounds continue to fight Ulrich decide to leave his own make taking his Katana he left a scar on Williams Face

"Now I have left my own mark" Ulrich told him

William just laughs and said "I will keep this scar as a souvenir of your last day" the battle Raged as both sides kept pushing each other back

"William give up you were not destined to rule in fact you weren't destined for anything because well you were just made from a computer anyway" Ulrich said reminding him of his past

William then was swollen with anger and Ulrich looked confused "Uh wrong choice of words" he said

William then took his sword and strike Ulrich right in the chest he was about to finish them off when the bright light appeared again

"No you two are dead I killed you during our encounter at the Resistance base" William said

The light then super charged Ulrich and then he said "NOW ILL SHOW YOU"

The power overwhelmed him and William was being torched his power was ripped away from him and he was banished to a place of Ulrichs choosing

"No Ulrich I surrender please grant me mercy please" William beg him

"You who are without mercy now plead for it I thought you were made of sterner stuff" Ulrich said

Ulrich the put in a portal banishing him forever in the light itself Ulrich saw two familiar faces it was Aelita and Jeremiey

"Wow you are a sight for sore eyes" Aelita said

"Jeremiey Aelita you're still alive" Ulrich shouted

"But I have one question where did you get those rings?" Ulrich

"Well let's just say one thing led to another" Aelita said

"Well can you take me back home to my own time you know away from this tyrannical future?" Ulrich asked they nod and Ulrich was sent home

He appeared at the factory the same day and time he left

"Odd how long have I been gone?" Ulrich asked but Odd was confused "Gone you never left" odd said

Ulrich was now confused but soon found out that everything that was too happen was now never going to happen the duel the betrayal the attacks and the return of Xana and the William 

clone. "At least I saved us all but should I tell them what could of happen nah I will tell them someday though" Ulrich said in his mind

WOW this was an effort on my part well this is the final chapter and hope you have enjoyed the story Twist turns and suspense made this story possible and my imagination so I thank you Readers


End file.
